


35. Sixth Sense

by wicherwill



Series: 100 prompts [6]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, originally part of a 100 fic challenge of which only a few parts are readable, these two are my OG OTP, things I found on my computer from ages ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicherwill/pseuds/wicherwill
Summary: He's an all-powerful magician with a keen sixth sense! He is!
Relationships: Eriol Hiiragizawa/Daidouji Tomoyo
Series: 100 prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680868
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	35. Sixth Sense

One day, he realised with a barely visible jolt that he was being blatantly obvious, in a manner decidedly unbecoming for a master magician.  
  
He was openly staring, his eyes a touch unfocused, his mouth slightly open, his chin resting clumsily on his palm, a light flush coloring his pale face. He immediately snapped back into composure, willing himself to pay attention to the wonders of integral calculus.  
  
He couldn't resist, though, and he cast one last sideways glance at her.  
  
She raised an eyebrow a fraction of a centimeter.  
  
...and he realised that he was absolutely, irrevocably, head-over-heels beat.


End file.
